


Too Late

by sxstarscream



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Swearing, hints of chris/wesker, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxstarscream/pseuds/sxstarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the roles were reversed? An AU where Chris Redfield was working for Umbrella, and Albert Wesker is the S.T.A.R.S. marksman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request I got on Tumblr from user **kremelicious**! I've never written "evil" Chris before, but I think it turned out okay? 
> 
> Anyways, this was incredibly fun, so if anyone who reads this ever wants me to write something, send a prompt my way and I'll get it done!~~~

Chris Redfield was about ready to kill every one of them. It didn’t matter anymore, none of it did. Not a single member of his team mattered anymore. Except _him_. Eying the blonde lingering in the hallway, he laughed quietly to himself. He’s fun. He can stay. Checking the sleek black watch on his wrist, Chris wondered passingly how many members of S.T.A.R.S. were still alive. _Valentine. Chambers_. His eyes flicked back to the figure in the hallway across the gated backyard, his weapon drawn, eyes scanning out into the gardens. _Wesker. Always so confident that he knew exactly what was going on_.

The blonde moved from the cover of the alley into the courtyard, weapon drawn and moving slowly through the hedges. Holding an identical handgun, Chris moved from his cover by the door into the hallway, knowing his marksman would find it soon enough. _He’s ahead of the others. It means I get him alone._ Pulling his badge from his pocket, he studied the S.T.A.R.S. logo and chucked it back out the door and into the plants that grew on either side.

Reaching the labs, Chris let himself inside and stroked the vials that sat along the table. _My payday_. He thought with a sly grin. Greatly pleased with his success, he mused about how the fuck up at Umbrella had worked wonderfully well. _My team is dead. Bravo team is dead. This shit will spew into the streets of Raccoon City and the whole dump of a city will be dead too. And I’ll be long gone. I’ll be in...Mexico. Or maybe Europe. I’ll expose Umbrella and act the hero and there won’t be a single person to stop—_  
“Chris.” Smiling at the table, Chris turned to face Wesker. _Finally._

“ _Captain Redfield_ , to you.” He spat. The blonde flinched visibly, before his mouth hardened a scowl. Chris pretended to think, and gave a shrug. “Well, I guess not anymore.”

“I knew it was you. I knew the one leaking information from S.T.A.R.S. was you.” Raising his gun at Chris, he rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you ‘knew’. You ‘knew’ everything, and you showed it. Arrogant _bastard_.” Chris laughed. Advancing on Wesker, he walked right up to him until the muzzle of the gun was pressed against his vested chest. Meeting his eyes, Chris grinned. “Do it, Al. Shoot me. Take the glory you’ve been so desperate to get. C’mon, make yourself better than me.” Wesker didn’t flinch, but something in his eyes wavered.

“I’ll kill you.” He growled, but the gun still didn’t press any harder into Chris’ chest. “I’ll stop you from unleashing the virus in the city and I’ll get revenge for killing the rest of the team.” This made Chris laugh again, that cold, cruel laugh.

“If you were gonna do that, you woulda already. And besides, I don’t give a shit about this city.” Moving quickly he grabbed the gun from Wesker’s hands and rammed the butt into his jaw. _His stupid, perfect, hard jaw._ Stumbling backwards into one of the desks, Chris tossed the gun aside and grabbed Wesker by the collar, swinging him to the side and slamming him against the wall. Holding his arm across Wesker’s chest, he leaned in close, breath tickling his neck. “I _do_ however, give a bit of a shit about you.”  
Chris drew a finger along the bruise that was already appearing on the blonde, and let a grin play across his features as Wesker shivered slightly, staring hard at Chris. 

“You don’t have to die with them, you know.” Tracing his finger up into Wesker’s pushed back hair, he tangled his fingers into it and yanked his head to the side made him grunt and struggle against the force holding him in place. _I bet he’s pissed too. I messed up his hair._

“I could what, join _you_?” Wesker spat, clenching his jaw and wincing at the ache it must have caused. 

“With your brain and my brawn, we could both get outta here. Make the best of a crappy situation, huh?” Chris was so close to Wesker that his nose brushed his neck, breath tickling the sensitive skin there making Wesker shiver again. This made a thrill run through Chris, and he shifted closer to Wesker, their torsos almost pressed flush together.  
Chris didn’t have to touch him to know he was getting hard. Chris _always_ knew just what to do to illicit this sort of reaction, despite Wesker’s denial. The way Wesker grunted and struggled against Chris confirmed it. 

“I bet it pisses you off, huh. That I can beat you so easily? That you were so stupid to believe me?” He leaned forward and bit Wesker’s neck, making him gasp. He dropped his voice to a low whisper. “That I can get under your skin, even now?”

Wesker pushed him hard, grunting as he did so and Chris stumbled backwards. Glaring at him, Wesker spat blood from his mouth and backed away from Chris. Circling around to the other side of the table, Chris ran his finger along the smooth surface. Glancing from Wesker to the doorway they’d entered through, he thought of releasing the final stage of his plan. _But they all need to be here. Can’t risk anyone surviving._

“You won’t get away with this, Chris. Jill and Barry are still alive and they’re on their way here now.” Wesker shouted, chest heaving. Chris could sense the anger coming off him in waves and he grew angry too.

“You’re insane if you think all of it will stop by killing me. It’s too late, Wesker. Too late to stop me, too late to stop Umbrella, _too late_.” The playful edge from his voice was gone, and he was angry that Wesker had been able to shove him off. Pacing around from his position, Wesker paced too, reaching the gun Chris had discarded and re-arming himself. “So if you’re going to shoot me, _shoot me_. Quit stalling.”

“Wouldn’t that be pleasant, though. Shooting our _star_ captain.” Wesker sneered. “Like the world’s greatest hunter being killed by a bear. _Ironic_.”

“Shut up!” Chris growled, wanting desperately to just kill him and be done with it. _I changed my mind, I don’t give a fuck what happens to him_. “You think you’re so clever, huh.”

“And _you_ can’t beat me unless you have a gun.” Wesker snapped back. “I’ve always been a better fighter than you. I _would_ have been a better captain.” Snapping, Chris launched himself at Wesker, who shot but missed as Chris dodged to the side. Shoulder slamming into Wesker’s chest, Chris rammed him into a table and both men went sprawling. The gun once again slid away from Wesker, and before he could scramble to get it Chris connected his fist to his jaw again. Wesker cried out, but it didn’t slow him and he brought his knee up into Chris’ stomach, making the wind shoot out of his lungs, and allowing Wesker to roll on top of him. Chris laughed and looked up.

“Oh, is this what you’ve wanted? To be on top of _me_?” Moving suddenly, Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker’s middle and used the momentum to roll over again, pinning Wesker down and holding his wrists above his head. “I’m gonna miss it you know. Our little rolls in the dark. Too bad Jill will be dead before I get to go at her. You were good, but her?” 

Fury filled Wesker again and he connected his fist to Chris’ jaw. Rising to his feet, Chris snatched the gun from the ground and pointed it at Wesker. He’d had enough of the bullshit and no longer cared if the survivors were there to witness his final act. Wesker’s face still held all of its anger, but he didn’t advance on Chris again. 

From their left, the door slammed open and Jill Valentine appeared, with Barry Burton on her heels. The pair froze, their eyes moving almost comically from Wesker, to Chris, to the gun in Chris’ hand, back to Wesker again.

“W-what...?” Jill’s confused gaze made Chris smirk at her.

“Hey Jill. Nice of you to finally join us.” Turning to look at Barry, Chris gave a false salute with his free hand. “Burton.”

“It’s him.” Wesker shouted. “ _He_ betrayed us by bringing us here, he’s working for Umbrella.” 

A range of emotions flickered over their features. First more confusion, then anger, and ah there it is, betrayal. Moving closer to the new arrivals, Chris pointed the gun at them instead. Nobody dared move suddenly because they knew Chris was a good enough shot that he’d hit them, and at this point probably kill them without a second thought. 

“Guns down.” He snapped, and Jill and Barry reluctantly obeyed. “Now kick them away.” They obeyed again as Chris moved closer to them. Their eyes trained on him, Jill surprised Chris by darting at him first. Going to grab the gun from him, Chris caught her fist and pushed it away, shoving her hard backwards. Barry took the opportunity to try and grapple Chris to the floor, but the younger man swept his foot out making Barry trip. Jill moved again, and this time Chris ducked out of her way, then shoved her, using her force to push her into one of the glass cabinets. It shattered, and Jill cried out in pain, hand moving to her sleeve.

“ _I’ve had it_!” Chris yelled. Walking over to the computer by the large, veiled tank at the other end of the room, Chris hit Enter and rapidly typed his code.  
“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Jill cried out. Wesker had rejoined them and was helping Jill from where she stood.

“He’s been with Umbrella the whole time. They told him to inform them if we were ever on to them, and in return all he had to do was get rid of us and he’d be done.” Wesker explained. Jill and Barry regarded him with shock, and Barry shook his head. Chris watched his team, and almost felt bad for what he’d done. _Almost_.

“Chris we’re...we’re _friends_.” Barry Burton said in disbelief. “We’ve been friends, I..I invited you to my _house_.” Turning to look at the older man, he let his eyes wander blankly over his broad chest.

“A lie.” Chris said with a shrug. “All of it has been lies. I wanted information for a job. This job helped me get it. You think a give a shit about any of you? You think I give a shit about S.T.A.R.S., or even about Umbrella for that matter?” He uttered short, cold, bark of laughter. “The only thing I care about is getting the money I’ve been promised. Then I’m leaving this city to rot.”

“You’re disgusting.” Jill spat, blood still seeping from the wound on her shoulder where she’d connected with the glass cabinet. She straightened and the group watched Chris as he lowered the screen from the tank, making their eyes widen.

“Umbrella’s method of ‘cleaning up the mess’” Chris said, grinning. “I, personally, couldn’t care less about all this virus crap. I don’t get it, I’m a fighter not a scientist. But hell, it sure is _cool_ looking, huh?” 

“Chris...don’t...” It was Wesker. Wesker imploring him not to unleash the grotesque looking creature from its confines. But it was too late. Chris didn’t care, he was too far gone. And he just wanted to leave. To get in the helicopter waiting on the roof, to return to the Umbrella lab one last time, to get his pay check, and to leave. Hitting enter on the console, an alarm started going off and a count down starting. Turning his back to the tank to face them, Chris spread out his arms.

“What do you think I did after the Air Force fired me? You think anyone else would want to hire a corrupt kid? I went where they’d take me.” He snapped. “And played Umbrella for a bunch of fools. I played along, I kept their secrets but I don’t care. Soon I’ll be rich, and I won’t ever have to fake it ever --“ but he didn’t finish. From behind him the tank had finished sliding open and the monster had come alive.

Jill, Barry and Wesker all watched in horror as it stretched his monstrous clawed hands. Chris went to turn around to admire Umbrella’s work, but before he could, one of the huge, sharp talon-like claws at the end of its arms pierced his stomach.

The last sound in the world that Chris Redfield heard, was Albert Wesker screaming his name.


End file.
